Aishiteru
by oriquey
Summary: Koshino starts receiving love letters...
1. Letters

Title: Aishiteru!

Genre: Humor/Romance 

Rating: General 

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Slam Dunk. 

Notes:"…" are conversations and /.../ are thoughts. 

=============================================================================================================== _Dear Koshino Hiroaki-sama,_

Each time you look at me, my heart hammers like mad. Your beauty outshines the beauty of the moon on a clear and starry night. Your innocence and pureness, untainted by the darkness of the world. You are the one and only. The love of my life. 

Since the first time that I saw you, I knew it was love. Yes, love at first sight. My thoughts are turned to you and only you. 

You are my angel. Aishiteru. Aishiterux10000000000. 

Love, Your Secret Admirer. 

*************************************************************************

"What is this piece of crap?" Koshino asked his best friend, Sendoh Akira. 

"Let me read that!"

Snatching the note from him, Sendoh began to read it out loud in a squeaky voice. 

"Dear Koshino Hiroaki-sama, each time--".Sendoh was cut short when Koshino's Chemistry textbook came flying at him. 

"Hey! What was that for? I was only trying to read it"

"Well, can't you read quietly then?!" Koshino snapped. He was very, very annoyed. 

"Look on the bright side Hiro-kun. At least we know that you have an admirer now". 

".............................." 

"Oh come on Hiro-kun! It's just a letter. What could be so bad about a love confession letter? Besides, you should be honoured that somebody actually likes you". Sendoh blurted out in a -matter-of-fact-tone. 

Koshino was popular in school. No doubt about it. But, it was not about his skills in basketball, but because of his academic achievements. 

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" Koshino glared. Not wanting to die early, Sendoh needed to find an answer quick. Knowing Koshino for so long, Sendoh knows what will happen if he didn't watch his tongue. 

"Erm… nothing Hiro-kun. Just being honest… heh... hey! I wonder who sent it?" Changing the topic was the last resort for survival in Sendoh's What-To-Do-if-Koshino-is-pissed-off Book. 

"Hey Koshino! Wait up!" Turning around, Koshino saw Fukuda jogging towards their direction. 

Stopping, Koshino and Sendoh sat down on a bench while waiting for Fukuda to catch up. "Hey there Fukuda. What's up?" Sendoh inquired the power forward. 

"Nothing much. Erm...Koshino, can I ask you a favor?" 

"As long as it does not involve my dignity and safety, I guess it's okay." Koshino smirked at his best friend who in return, smiled back innocently. 

"Erm...I...I need you to tutor me!" Fukuda blurted out. 

"You see...the mid-term exams are coming up so I really, really need your help. If I fail this term, then they won't let me play". Suddenly, Fukuda did the rarest thing he ever did in his whole life, he showed Koshino a pair of puppy eyes that could rival even Sendoh's. 

"Nice try Fukuda, but Hiro-kun won't fall for the puppy eyes. /_Because my puppy eyes are cuter.Nyahahahaha!!!_/".Sendoh informed him. 

"Onegai ne? Koshino?"Then he showed his puppy eyes again. 

To see Fukuda begging was amusing. "Okay… okay...What subjects do you need tutoring?" Koshino agreed upon seeing how desperate Fukuda was. 

"Well...I need help in just about everything I guess...I hope that won't be much trouble...

"Hearing that, Koshino sweatdropped. "Um...well...okay then. We can start tomorrow after practice. We can study at my place. Is that okay with you?" Koshino asked. 

"That would be perfect. Okay then, I have some errands to do. Ja ne". 

With that Fukuda left. After seeing Fukuda disappear around the corner, Sendoh faced Koshino with a certain gleam in his eyes. 

"He's the one! He's the one!!!" he exclaimed in excitement. 

"Nani?! What are you talking about Sendoh Akira?! You sound like you just met Santa or something"

"You didn't notice did you Hiro-kun?" Sendoh smiled slyly at a very annoyed Koshino. 

"No! I didn't notice anything. And stop calling me Hiro-kun!" Koshino snapped. He hated it when Sendoh calls him that.

It's too... cute. 

Facing Koshino, Sendoh held Koshino's head and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I think that Fukuda sent you that confession letter Hiro-kun." 

Pulling Sendoh's hands off, Koshino switched on his I'm-tired mode. "Very funny Sendoh. I'm laughing. Ha. Ha. Ha. *sigh* Look Sendoh, I need to get home now. Let's talk about this later ne?"

"Well alright, we'll talk about this later then. Mata ashita." 

After Koshino left, a figure stepped out of the shadows…

"I see that everything went as planned" the figure told Sendoh. 

"Yup... everything is going smoothly. Arigatou Fukuda." 

-The Next day at school- 

"Oh no... not again..."whined Koshino as he pulled out a red-coloured envelope from his locker. 

Next to the envelope lay a bouquet of red roses. "Gee...this girl… or guy can't get any more psychotic". Koshino shudders at the thought that this so-called admirer could be a psycho from hell. Pushing that thought away, he opened the envelope and began to read the letter: 

My dearest Koshino-sama, 

Roses are beautiful aren't they? Looking at them makes me think of you and only you. The soft petals symbolise your soft hair. The sweet scent symbolises your innocence and the thorns symbolise your fiery soul. You are a beauty that my mind can't forget. Please accept the roses as a token of my love for I will be heartbroken if my token of love is rejected. 

Love, Cupid's Victim a.k.a The soon-to-be the Love of your life. 

************************************************************************* 

"Urgh! I hate this!" He put the letter in the pocket of his pants. /_Kami-sama,what did I do to deserve this?_/. 

Grabbing his gym bag, he walked towards the gym. /_I swear.I will find who is sending this sickly letters. And when I do, they'd better pray for God's mercy!_/

-At basketball practice-

"Hey Hiro-kun, want to play one-on-one?" Sendoh asked Koshino. 

Annoyed, Koshino angrily threw a basketball at Sendoh. Dodging the basketball, Sendoh walked over to Koshino. 

"Daijoubu ka? You seem pretty upset today Hiro-kun" asked the Ryonan ace. 

Scowling, Koshino went over to the corner of the gym and sat down on the floor. 

"I got another letter and this time there were a bouquet of roses too. Pretty freaky huh?" 

Wrapping his arms around his knees, he rocked back and forth. "Well...what does the letter say?

/_as if I don't know..._/"Sendoh asked in curiosity. 

Reaching into the back pocket of his shorts, Koshino pulled out a red envelope and passed it to Sendoh.

"This time, don't read it out-loud!" he warned. 

"Okay...okay…" Sendoh agreed before opening the envelope and began to read the letter. 

After reading the letter, Sendoh passed it back to his best friend with a big smile plastered on his face. "Well… it seems that this person is really in love with you Hiro-kun. Just face it. ne?"

"Sendoh, yesterday you said that you suspected Fukuda of sending these letters. Doushite?" inquired the point guard. 

Sitting down beside him, Sendoh looked at Koshino seriously. The smile on his face seconds ago was gone. 

"The reasons I told you that Fukuda's the one was because... because… it was pretty obvious. Well… just look at him. "Koshino glanced over to Fukuda who was on the other side of the court practising three-point shots. 

"Well...come to think of it...there might be a possibility...demo...are you sure? You have no proof." Koshino asked. 

"We don't need proof Hiro-kun. It' clear that it's Fukuda. /_Fall for it onegai! Because if you don't, I have to come up with another plan!_/ 

"Well... I'm still not sure about this... /_I'll confront Fukuda after this!_/".

Suddenly, he stood up too fast and blood rushed to his brain which makes him dizzy. He tried to walk but the ground was moving in his eyes. Then all of a sudden, Sendoh's arms were steadying him. 

Looking up, he gazed into Sendoh's eyes. Seconds past. Both of them did not dare to move. Blushing, Koshino turned his eyes elsewhere. 

"Gomen Sendoh." Pushing Sendoh's arms away, he picked up a basketball and started dribbling around the court. 

Smiling. Sendoh sat at the sidelines and watched Koshino practice. /_Nyahahahaha!!!You're falling right into my trap Hiro-kun! Nyahahahahaha!!!!... sheesh... I'm beginning to sound like that Sakuragi guy..."_/

Standing up, he walked over to Koshino and began to practice together. 

******Tsuzuku******** 

Note: Okay... this is pathetic. I'm only continuing this if you guys want me to ne? *pulls out a Koshino plushie and hugs it tight* Demo...I want to thank a million thanks to Mayumi-chan and Mitkuroi for helping me out. *huggles both of them* 


	2. Really?

**Title: Aishiteru Chapter 2 **

**Ratings: General **

**Genre: Romance/Humor **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply **

*********************************************************************** _~At Koshino's house~ _

"So Tokyo was formerly called Edo?" asked Fukuda. 

Ever since Koshino agreed to tutor him, he was becoming more interested in the history of Japan. 

"Gee Fukuda, for a Japanese you sure are oblivious to these VERY important facts" answered Koshino. Sighing, he closed the history textbook weakly. 

After tutoring Fukuda for about two hours, he decided that he would never ever become a teacher. "Gomen ne Koshino? To tell you the truth, I wasn't really bothered on what was going on when Utada-sensei was teaching."

Fukuda apologised to a very tired-looking point guard. 

"Let me guess. You always thought that basketball is the only ultimate thing in your life? And that other things take second place?" Sitting on his neatly-made bed, Koshino waited for Fukuda to give an answer.  

"Well..kinda...". In his heart, Fukuda knew that it was ninety-nine point nine percent true. He saved the zero- point one percent for something else. 

Smirking, Koshino sat up and walked over to the window. "You sound like somebody I know /a certain spiky-haired baka to be specific/ Well...I guess this is it for today ne? I'll tutor you Chemistry tomorrow/ which will be another one of the longest two hours of my life/"

"Okay then" Grabbing his backpack, Fukuda made his way to the door of Koshino's bedroom. 

"Matte Fukuda!" Koshino suddenly burst out. Turning around, Fukuda looked straight into Koshino's eyes. "Nani Koshino?" 

"I...I...never mind..." Koshino wanted to confront Fukuda about those letters but all his desire to confront the power forward has suddenly disappeared. 

"Okay...mata ashita" 

Opening the door, Fukuda exited the room. After the door closed and that Fukuda was out of ear-shot, Koshino laid down on his bed with a long sigh. 

"I'm such a baka! I should have confronted him right on the spot! Arghhh!!!!!!!" Sitting up, he let his vision wander aimlessly around his room and soon it stopped at the framed picture of him and Sendoh. Smiling, he walked over to his study table and picked up the picture. In it, Sendoh was hugging Koshino from behind and flashing his ever so famous and adoring smile at the camera while Koshino in the other hand, looked like he was going to murder someone. 

"I wonder what that baka is doing now...~yawn~....oh gosh… tutoring Fukuda was a lot of work..." Laying his head on his pillow, Koshino drifted of to sleep where secret love letters haunted him..... 

_~Meanwhile...~ _

Sendoh Akira was sitting on his bed holding a needle and thread. 

"Now… how do I do this again?" He questioned himself. Flipping over some pages of the book Sewing For Absolute Bakas, he was determined to get this done. 

"Okay… first step...*looks down at the drawn instructions and smirks* this should be a piece of cake!"

Suddenly, the Ryonan ace pricked his thumb on the needle. "ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sucking his poor thumb, he decided that this was not going to be easy as he thought it would. 

"Hmp! Stupid needle!" Thus, Sendoh Akira worked all night to complete the task. 

**~Tsuzuku~**

Gomen minna. I didn't have the right amount of time to write. So as u can read...

this chapter is rushed and short. I'll make it up to you guys some day ne? Okay… now on to the thank yous:

I would like to say arigatou to **MitKuroi, Nanami27, Mayumi-chan, dee, Rae, Super Rookie, Dessameria, Shi-chan, OrOoo, micchan, Soul of darkness, K^, Elizabeth, sky75rk, celeste and to all those who reviewed. If you guys don't understand anything in this chapter, feel free to mail me ne? **


	3. Secret Meeting

**Title:Aishiteru  (chapter 3)**

Rating:General Genre: Humor/Romance 

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

 Hye guys, it's been a while since I uploaded the previous chapter ne? Since there has been so many things going on in my life that I'v neglected this ficcie. Gomen ne minna-san? *puppy  eyes* 

**  Anywayz..**

~On to the fic....~

        Koshino looked like he could murder someone. Stomping like a demon through the corridors of Ryonan High, no one dared to question or even talk to him upon seeing him in a foul mood . Today, in his locker he found a plushie of himself with a note attached to it. He was really angry now. Questioning Koshino in his current state meant suicide for some. Well, there *is* one person  who is brave enough to talk to Koshino. Well, a certain spiky-haired highschool heart-throb to be specific.

     " Daijoubu ka Hiro-kun?" inquired a smiling Sendoh as the shorter boy sat next to him in class.

     "Hmp. Do I look fine to you? I think you need glasses" replied Koshino.

      Slingging  his arm around Koshino's shoulder, he pouted.

    " Oh Hiro-kun, I'm hurt". Putting his hand in Koshino's, he lead their entwined hands to his chest. Koshino blushed deep red  and decided to focus his attention to their hands.

                Noticing the bandages on Sendoh's fingers, Koshino's protective side came out.

 "Sendoh Akira! What happened to your fingers?" he asked as he examined Sendoh's badly bandaged ones softly.

    " Erm....well....." Sendoh was actually lost for words and started to think for an excuse. And finally......

     " My mum asked me to help her sew some clothes that she was making for the foster home.  But you know me, I can't sew to save my life". Chuckling he went back to his seat and took out his texbook as the teacher arrived. 

     Koshino eyed his best friend. There was something amiss about the whole thing but he couldn't pinpoint where exactly. Knowing Sendoh for so long, he knew that that baka was hiding something. Nevertheless, he decided to forget about it and focused on the Chemistry lesson.

** *After school***

     Koshino smelled a rat. He didn't trust Sendoh one bit. What was that spiky-haired baka hiding? Suddenly, he heard some voices behind the closed section of the new school cafeteria.

  " Aw man. Making that plushie was hard work! Just look at my fingers." 

Koshino recognized that voice instantly. It belonged to the one and only Sendoh Akira.

    " Demo....it was worth all the pain in the world." added a chuckling Sendoh.

    " I don't care what happens to your fingers. Just as long as you don't back out on your deal". Another voice added in.

   /"Fukuda?"/ Koshino thought as he crept nearer and nearer to the source of the voices.

 Hiding behind a wall, he took a peek at the scene. There, he saw both Sendoh and Fukuda facing each other.

 /"What are they talking about? Wait. Didn't Sendoh said something about a plushie?"/ Koshino inquired himself. Then, he remembered that he found a plushie of himself  his locker earlier today. /" Oh. My. God. Don't tell me that…oh my God! OhmyGodOhmy GodOhMyGod…don't let me think what I think  it is.."/ 

     Suddenly he saw his best friend ( **Madiha:** and secretly his crush ***wink***) opening his backpack and pulling out a…… another plushie? This time the plushie resembled a  cute brown cat ( **Madiha**: yes people. A cat).

  " I need you to put this in Hiro-kun's locker okay?" The spiky haired ace told to his teammate.

  Grumbling, Koshino saw Fukuda taking the plushie and putting it in his backpack.

 " Hey Sendoh." Fukuda suddenly said.

   "Nani?"

 " Why a plushie of a cat" Fukuda was puzzled.

  Sitting down on a near by bench, Sendoh smiled broadly. " It's because Hiro-kun is so  cute just like a cat but he can be fierce as one too".

  " Oh I see. Demo…remember. Don't back out on our deal Sendoh." Warned Fukuda.

 " Yea yea yea. I won't"  said Sendoh with confidence.

 Then, they both left in opposite directions. Fukuda to Koshino's house for his tuition and Sendoh to a  street court for some practice.

  Still hiding behind the wall, Koshino was really confused. /"What deal??? What are they talking about? Wait. I do have to tutor Fukuda today so…." An evil grin appeared on the point guard's face." It's time to make Fukuda blurt it all out!".

  Giggling like a mad man, Koshino walked to the direction of his house.

  " You wait and see Fukuda. I'll make sure you tell me *everything*"

**~Tsuzuku~**

**Madiha:** Phew.. At last I finished this chapter. *_looks at Sendoh plushie*_

Sendoh plushie: Anou..Madiha-san…u'll write a lemmie won't u? _* plushie puppy eyes*_

 I mean…U know how much I want to ..ahem..Hiro-kun ne? _*tugs at Madiha's sleeve*_

 Madiha: Well..let me see….. *thinks*….No_.* takes Sendoh plushie and put him in the closet with Fukuda plushie*_

Thanks a million to:

Yume-san and all those who reviewed ^_^


	4. Of love and Plushies

Aishiteru: Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Madiha: **Phew…glad that this chapter is finished *smiles*****

**Fukuda Plushie: **What took you so long? *taps plushie foot *

**Madiha: **Erm….a bad case of no inspiration and Writer's Block?

Fukuda Plushie: Figures… 

**Thanks to:**

**Mitchan**, **k^ **(can u give me your e-mail so that I can contact u? ^^), **Nalesko, babypooh**, **Super Rookie, Frack** (you're Malaysian too? Cool!) , **nanami27, Yume-san, Rings of Saturn, Choco No Baka, Claudia, Dee, Mayumi-chan, gem, misa-san, and all those who had reviewed.**

**Madiha: here goes the next chapter! Enjoy! ^______^**

**"…" are convos while //..// are inner monologues **

**Warning: I don't know..but I have the feeling that I've lost my sense of humor.**

**Why don't you guys decide okay?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hiroaki, where have you been? Fukuda has been waiting for you all afternoon" asked Mrs. Koshino as she opened the door to her son.

"Sorry mom. I had to buys some stuff for a school project.// yea right. Great. Hiroaki…just great. Note to self: Never lie to mom ever again//." Koshino explained as he stepped into the house.

" Well then, you'd better go upstairs quickly okay? Fukuda is in your room. And Hiroaki, apologize to Fukuda for being late ne?."Mrs. Koshino smiled at her son. Heading upstairs, Koshino just let out a groan. Why should he apologize? It'll just damaged his reputation of being..…tough and besides, why should he apologize when he was about to murder the guy?

 Upon entering his room, Koshino saw Fukuda sitting near the his study table, reading a manga. Mumbling a greeting to his teammate, Koshino just sat down next to Fukuda and stared at him. This made Fukuda nervous. Really nervous.

"Erm…Koshino? Is there something on my face?" the power forward inquired.

"No." was all that Koshino said and continued to stare at Fukuda. Unable to stand it any longer, Fukuda looked at his friend.

"Daijoubu ka Koshino?"

"No".

"Then why are you staring at me??" Fukuda's voice rose.

 Koshino felt like one of his blood vessels was going to pop. He abruptly stood up  and gave Fukuda his You-are-so-dead look. 

"The reason why I'm staring at you is that I'm pondering on my decision to actually murder you!"he said between gritted teeth while tapping his foot.

 "Doushite? // Okay..this is so  not good.Kami-sama, help me!// Fukuda inquired. Standing up to face the shorter boy. Grabbing the front of Fukuda's shirt, Koshino a.k.a The Active Volcano Of Ryonan High was about to erupt. He was about to shout at the now frightened power forward but a knock on his bedroom door stopped him.

"Hiroaki, is everything all right in there?" Mrs.Koshino asked.

//Phew…Saved by the mom. I owe you one Mrs. Koshino// Fukuda thought

"Nothing mom. Me and Fukuda were just joking around" the point guard answered cheerfully back to his mom.

"Well..alright then. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen okay honey?"

"Alright mom" Koshino replied. Soon, after hearing his mom leaving, Koshino faced Fukuda.

"Now…where were we?"Koshino sniggered.

//So much about being rescued by Mrs. Koshino// Fukuda sweatdropped.

"Oh yes….we were at the part where I actually kill you. Smirking, Koshino sat on his chair.

"Koshino..I don't know why you wanna kill me…but…maybe we could work something out? Like tell me why you are so mad at me." The tone of Fukuda's voiced is so desperate. //I'm too young to die for no apparent reason!// he thought.

 Smiling widely, Koshino nodded. "Very well then…Fuku-chan" Koshino laughed while Fukuda, cringed at the nickname given.

"Lets see…."Koshino began." Oh yes, on the way back home a while earlier, I saw you and Sendoh talking together behind the cafeteria. Oh..lets just say that I heard….EVERYTHING…Care to explain the full situation? And what's this deal you and Sendoh made all about?". Leaning on the chair, he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Fukuda was indeed shocked. The colour  just practically drained from his tanned face.

" The deal? umm……oh yea, that deal…" Fukuda was having trouble explaining the whole thing to the other boy.

"Just spit it out Fuku-chan or this will be your last day on earth!"Koshino snapped. Again, Fukuda cringed when Koshino emphasized on the –chan. 

"Tell me everything"

**~Meanwhile~**

  Laying on his bed, Sendoh Akira smiled while holding a framed photo of him and his secret love. Ever since they first meet three years ago, he yearned for his best friend's love. But, as it turned out, it was hard to gain.

" I hope my plan works. Soon..Hiro-kun will be in my arms// nyahahahahahahaha!!!!// Sendoh said.

 Little that he know that his plan would  not work…

**~Back to Koshino's house~**

"So..Sendoh actually loves me?"Koshino asked, his face showed his happiness.

 "Yea…he did this all for you.He wanted to avert the attention of his love for you. Actually, all he wanted to do was comfort you about the whole thing. He thought that you would be devastated that somebody would actually send love letters and gifts to you" Fukuda answered. After teling Koshino the whole truth that he and Sendoh were behind the whole thing, he felt relieved that the shorter boy did not turn him into chopped liver.

Koshino was now lost in the revelation that Sendoh actually loves him.

//He loves me!!!!!!!!!!!helovemehelovesmehelovesmehelovesme!! wipee!!! He actually loves me!!!!!//

 Those were Koshino's only thoughts at the moment until…..

"Wait….isn't his plan kind of stupid? What if I really fell in love with you in return?" Koshino asked.

 Sighing Fukuda rubbed his temples.

"That's what I thought but….he promised to do something for me in return. You know..the deal thinggie." Leaning against the wall Fukuda closed his eyes.

 "And what do you get from all this?" inquired the shorter boy.

" Sendoh promised me that if I helped him, he'll….oh never mind. Not wanting to continue, Fukuda took his backpack and headed for the door. But, before he could actually reach it, his arm was caught in a death-grip by Koshino.

"Oh no you don't. Tell me, what did Sendoh promised you?" Letting go of Fukuda's arm, he waited for an answer.

Fukuda was silent. This made Koshino want to punch the guy

"What did the baka promised you Fuku-chan?" he asked again.

"He…he promised me that if I helped him..he'll set up a date with Jin for me" the power forward answered back reluctantly.

"Nani? You like Jin from Kainan?"

"Erm….yea…."

 Koshino now was trying his hardest to contain his laughter but failed.

"hahahahahahahahahhh!!!!!" he laughed.

"I'm sorry Fukuda. I'm not laughing because I think it's funny that you love Jin. I'm laughing because I can give you a btter deal than Sendoh." Chuckling, Koshino took out a photo album from the top drawer of his table.

"Here, look at these photos are of my second cousin and tell me they are of now" Koshino smiled and handed Fukuda the photo album.

 Taking the photo album, he flipped through it an suddenly, his eyes widen in shock and he uttered only one name.

"Ji-….Jin-Jin!"

"Yes, my second cousin Jin Soichiro" replied Koshino.

"Why didn't you tell me?????" Fukuda asked his teammate.

"You never asked". Smirking, Koshino leaned forward, and smiled a creepy smile.

"Fukuda, I have a better deal for you. If you can HELP me and not that stupid spiky-haired baka, I'll let set a date with Jin for you . Deal?" he extended  his hand to the other boy.

 Smiling, Fukuda shook Koshino hand.

"Deal"

// Sendoh my love…now it's payback time// Koshino thought.

**~Tsuzuku~**

How was it? Too rushed? 

**ANNOUNCEMENT**:

My finals are just around the corner. Because of that, I woun't have the opportunity to update this any time soon k? As soon as my finals are over, I'll type up the fifth chapter as fast as my clumsy fingers can type. Okie dokie…till next time…Ja! ***huggles all** **readers***

                                                             ** Madiha**


	5. MISSION HEDGEHOG

Aishiteru  Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

*bows to readers*I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update ^_^;; I've been terribly busy  for the last month and two.*chuckles* Anyway, on to the fic! ^^

//….// for inner monologues

"….." for conversations.

**====================================================================================**

   Walking side by side with Fukuda, Koshino Hiroaki was actually smiling. Yes, smiling.  Everybody gaped.

"What the hell?" Did the sky just fall? Or did I just saw Koshino smiling?" someone whispered among the students.

"Woah, I can see the headlines now. Koshino Hiroaki smiling! A miracle!" another student added. Koshino heard this and….

"CAN'T I EVEN SMILE WITHOUT EVERYBODY MAKING SUCH A BIG FUSS OVER IT?!!!??!!" shouted a very furious and not  to mention annoyed Koshino.

 Every student went silent with fear.

  Sweatdropping, Fukuda tried to calm his teammate down. "Maa..maa…Koshino. Calm down ne? You don't want to spoil our plan right?" He added when they were out of earshot.  Soon, they walked to the direction of their classroom. Taking a peek into the  classroom, they spotted Sendoh sitting at his desk, reading a manga. Alone.

 // Ok..this is it Hiroaki. This is your Day of Days. Take deep breathes, Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.You can do it Hiroaki. This is the first step of **OPERATION** **HEDGEHOG**//  Koshino  advised himself. He felt nervous about this whole thing. The problem is that it was his own idea!

 Looking over to Fukuda, he sense that the other was nervous too.

 "Fukuda, we have to do this." he whispered

 Nodding to his team mate , Fukuda relaxed and took hold of Koshino by the waist and lowered his face until it was inches apart from Koshino's. At the same time, Fukuda shoved open the door of the classroom then quickly pressed his lips to the shorter boy's.

**(Author: Please don't kill me!! )**

Sendoh Akira couldn't believe what he was seeing.  His associate in his master plan is kissing  **HIS** Hiro-kun.

// This can't be happening! This can't be!// Dropping his manga to the floor, he made his way to the kissing duo. 

"Fukuda? Hiro-kun?" he croaked. 

 After hearing Sendoh's voice, Fukuda and Koshino abruptly stopped kissing and turned to look at their spiky-haired teammate.

"Sen-Sendoh! What are you doing here?" Koshino said while trying to straighten out his wrinkled school uniform. Meanwhile, Fukuda just stood there, touching his lips with his fingers.

" Hiro-kun, this is my classroom too ya know. We actually have the same class every Monday? You don't remember? //that's because you're too busy kissing Fukuda.// " The Ryonan captain said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I forgot? // of course I remember! Akira you idiot!// " Koshino averted his sight around the classroom, not wanting to meet Sendoh's questioning gaze.

"Look Sendoh, I hope you can keep this a secret okay? Me and Hiroaki love each other and  we don't want our parents to be chasing our asses off." Holding his hand out, Fukuda waited for Sendoh's answer.

" Sure. Don't worry guys. I'll take this to the grave. What are friends for ne?" The Ryonan Ace gave his friends his best smile and shook his teammate's offered hand.

"Thanks Sendoh. You're the best." Smiling, Fukuda took hold of Koshino's hand and was about to go to their seats when…

"Hey guys. How did you fall in love anyways? Come on let's hear it." Sendoh inquired.

//This is going to be interesting//.

"Well….we…um..we.." Fukuda was nervous. Very nervous.

" Remember the letters that I received Sendoh?" Koshino started. 

"Yea, I remember them. Why? Wait. Don't tell me that…"

"Yes Sendoh. Fukuda sent them to me." Walking to Fukuda, Koshino wrapped his arms around the latter's waist, giving Sendoh the impression that both of them are madly in love with each other.

" Oh I see. Well, congrats then!" Walking silently back to his seat. Sendoh felt like he wanted to kill Fukuda for falling in love with **HIS** Hiro-kun.

// Fukuda you traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shi-ne!!!! Fukutori Shi-ne!!!!!!// In his head, Sendoh imagined that he was that red-headed guy from Weiss Kreuz, attacking the evil Fukutori with his deadly katana.

=Tsuzuku=

Don't kill me please!!! *hides behind big teddie* I promise you guys that Fukuda **will not** fall in love with our beloved Hiro-kun kays?

A million thanks to **choco no baka,  Yume-chan, Soul Of  Darkness, Misa-chan, Mayumi-chan, K^, Claudia, Koyasu-neechan, Rings of Saturn, Mitchan, Sky75rk,  babypooh , Frack and those who read this fic so far.**

**Mitchan** in her review for chapter 4 commented that Koshino sounded like a fanatic teenage girl. *chuckles* I never planned to make Koshy that way actually. But since you liked it so  much Mitchan, maybe I'll continue to make Koshy that way. What does the the other readers have to say about this?


	6. 1on1s and Milkshakes

**Aishiteru Chapter 6:  **1-on-1s and milkshakes

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Sendoh**: Shi-ne! Fukutori!!!!!!! Shi-ne!!!!! *pulls out katana*

**Fukutori: **Kuso! Where's Schwarz when I need them?! *dodges strike*

**Koshino: **Mataku….*slaps forehead*

**Sendoh: ***heart-shaped eyes* Hiro-kun!!!!!!! *drops katana, turns chibi and latches onto Koshino's legs*

**Fukutori: **//now's the best time to escape!//…*goes off to find Jin-Jin*

**Madiha: ***hides Jin-Jin from the evil Fukutori* hehe..

//…// are inner monologues

"…" are conversations

 "Wow Fukuda. I didn't know you were such a good kisser. Where did you learn to kiss like that? Our act was so convincing!" Koshino Hiroaki commented  happily as they walked over to Ryonan High's gym.

 Sweat dropping , Fukuda just nodded. He still couldn't believe that MISSION HEDGEHOG Phase one went smoothly.

//Man…Sendoh's gonna kill me I tell ya!!!! I might as well be dead.!!! Why did I agree to this in the first place? I'm sooooooo stuuuupppiddddd!!!//  

"Well…you're not bad kisser yourself Koshino Where did **YOU** learn how to kiss like that? It seemed you're a professional na?" It was now Koshino's turn to sweatdrop.

"Erm..yea..whatever…..so..this is it" Standing outside the gym's entrance, Koshino glanced up at Fukuda.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Upon entering the gym, they looked around for a spiky-haired smiley and found the latter demonstrating a fade-away to a freshmen.

"Koshino-san! Fukuda-san! You guys are  late na?" Turning around, they face the loud-mouthed 'Unberivaburu' manager of theirs. 

"Gomenasai Hikoichi. We lost the track of time na?"

    While saying this, Koshino could see Sendoh staring at him longingly from the corner of his eye. 

// Am I doing the right thing? Wait! what am I saying? This is not the time for regrets!!! Stay focused Hiroaki. Focus on your goal to teach that spiky-haired idiot a lesson!! //.

 As they always say, the longer you wait for what you want, the result would be much more satisfying and Koshino Hiroaki will take full advantage. 

Grabbing Fukuda with him, he made his way to where Sendoh was.

"Hi Sendoh."

"Hi Hiro-kun. You up for a one-on-one after practice?" Sendoh gave his best friend his widest smile. If he couldn't have his Hiro-kun's love, than he would have to maintain the friendship that they share.

//He's Fukuda's now. As much as I hate it, I have to admit defeat…………..wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I lost my Hiro-kun to a thick-lipped, droopy-eyed, messy-haired anti-social!!!! //

"Well Hiro-kun, you up for it" he repeated his invitation to the latter.

"Hmm…sorry Sendoh but I promised Fukuda we'd stop over to Danny's for some milkshake. Maybe some other time ne?"

Sendoh's smiled faded slightly.

"Well…okay. How about a one-on-one now?"

"Don't you have to demonstrate some moves to the freshmen Sendoh? Taoka-sensei will flip if he finds out that you're not helping the freshmen."

"Nah. I'm sure Taoka-sensei wouldn't mind. Besides, I need some fun time with my best friend ne? Come on!"

Grabbing Koshino's hand, he dragged Koshino to the other end of the gym, leaving Fukuda behind.

Chuckling softly to himself, he picked up a ball and started practicing.

~*After Practice [At Danny's to be exact]*~

'So..you had fun with Sendoh today?" Fukuda asked after they placed their orders to the waitress.

"Yea. I haven't had that much fun in over a week. Of course..I always lose against him anyways. But that doesn't matter. One-on ones with Sendoh is always fast and exciting!"

 After receiving their orders, they talked about their mission strategies and plans when a certain Kainan player entered the café.

Noticing that certain Kainan player, Koshino waved him over.

"Soi-kun! Over here!"

//Soi-kun? Who the heck is Soi-kun?// Fukuda thought and turned around to have a look at this "Soi-kun" and…. His droopy eyes widened a couple of centimeters when he saw who this "Soi-kun" was.

"Jin-jin!"

// Oh my God! It's Jin-Jin I tell ya! It's Jin-Jin! //

"Hey there Aki-kun, Fukky ." Jin greeted them as he sat down next to Fukuda. [Madiha: Aren't their nicknames cute? ^^ ;;]

//Oh Lord! He's sitting right next to me. I can even feel his body heat from here. I think I'm going to faint!//  Fukuda thought.

"So Fukky, how have you been?" inquired the smiling Kainan shooting-guard.

"I…I am fi-fine. Couldn't be better" Fukuda stumbled over simple words.

Koshino smirked as he watched Fukuda and his cousin started on what was to be a deep conversation between the two.

Happily, he drank his chocolate milkshake.

**~* Tsuzuku*~**

Sorry if I took so long to post this chapter minna ^^" I won't be updating this fic until I've finished the next chapter of "My Hikari". I'm so sorry but I can't neglect my other fics too ne? I'll make it up you guys in the next chapter kay?


	7. Unberivaburu!

Aishiteru 

**Chapter 7: **Un-be-ri-va-bu-ru!****

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Pairing(s): **SenKosh and FukuJin [you heard me right ^_^ It's **FukuJin**! Ngahahahahah!!!] The KiyoJin supporters are going to kill me over this.

  My apologies for not updating this sooner. School's been pretty busy lately na? *sigh* Thanks to those who reviewed ^__^ Anyway, here's the next chapter of Aishiteru.

**Dedicated to mitchan and Iku-nee, happy birthday you guys!!!**

**Also dedicated to Yume-chan , Mi-chan and May-chan *huggles***

****

Enjoy! 

//  (italics) // indicates inner monologues.

" (normal) "  indicates conversation.

   "This is not happening to me!!! Arghhhh!!!!!" Sendoh Akira exclaimed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The spiky-haired Ryonan captain was on the verge of tears. His face was marred by an alien growth. It's hideous red-coloured round shape sat perfectly on Sendoh's nose. Yes, it was a zit. The Epitome of Evil in the Ryonan player's opinion, next to Fukuda that is. Sighing softly to himself, he dabbed a generous amount of anti-zit cream onto his nose. He took the container of the cream and read the label. 

_// Hmm..zits gone in two minutes. This better work or else// ._ He needed to look good today to rescue Hiro-kun from the evil clutches of Fukutori.

"Ngahahahahahahahahaha!!!" he suddenly laughed loudly. Thoughts of doing unspeakable things to a certain thick-lipped power forward came rushing to his mind. Imagining himself holding a katana, he lunged forward towards the enemy and….

 A knock on his bedroom door dragged Sendoh back to reality.  "Sendoh dear, are you alright?" came his mother's voice through the thick mahogany door of his bedroom. 

"Everything's fine mom" he answered while wiping off the cream on his nose with a tissue.

"Well alright then. Don't be late for school okay?" 

"Yes mom" he answered back.

   As soon as he heard his mother's soft footsteps fade away, he quickly looked at himself in the mirror again and all blood drained from his face. Sendoh Akira screamed. 

Meanwhile…  

****

****" Fukky and Jin-Jin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" exclaimed a very happy and not to mention mischievous looking Koshino Hiroaki. Beside him, walked a blushing Fukuda.

"Aww.. look at that! Lover boy is blushing! Isn't that sweet?"

"Will you stop that already?" Fukuda replied, his voice laced with venomous intentions to murder Koshino if he kept teasing the sensitive power forward. Stepping in front of Fukuda, Koshino smiled and bowed.

"Sorry Fuku-chan. It's just that you and Soi-kun are so adorable. Hey! You two didn't even notice that I exist when you and your Jin-Jin ventured into a deep convo na?"  Grinning from ear to ear, he ran as fast as is legs could carry him and started to tease Fukuda again.

"Fukky and Jin-Jin sitting in a tree! K-I-S- "

  He stopped the teasing at mid-sentence as he saw a very familiar notebook-holding figure approaching his left. As soon as the figure saw him and Fukuda, he ran to the both of them.

"Koshino-san! Fukuda-san!" waved the ever so cheerful Aida Hikoichi. Sighing, Koshino waited for the onslaught of hyperactiveness that radiated from the younger boy. 

"Good morning Hikoichi. My, you look happy today as always" greeted Koshino. 

   Chuckling, Hikoichi bowed and greeted both his upperclassmen. "Why don't we go to school together na? I want to share some top secret information about next week's friendly game with Soai High [1] ! We'll sure to win with the information that I've gathered!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

  Koshino and Fukuda could do nothing but listen to the endless information that their junior was feeding them. Sweatdropping, they followed the younger boy all the way to school, wishing they had brought along earplugs. 

Lunch break… 

  // _Where in God's name is Sendoh?! He promised to help me with my biology project in his free period! That good-for-nothing idiot!// _Stomping through the cafeteria, Koshino was fuming mad. After scanning the entire cafeteria for a certain spiky-haired baka, Koshino grumbled and sat beside Fukuda, his food untouched.

"Loosen up a bit will ya? Stop losing your hair over Sendoh. He's probably sleeping under a tree or something." Fukuda said while munching on an onigiri[2] . One of Koshino's vein popped and he smacked Fukuda's head.

"Oi boya[3], where the heck are your manners? Don't eat while your mouth is full."

"Ouch! That hurts!" Rubbing his poor head, Fukuda did his best to impersonate the iniquitous glare of death that Fujimiya Ran of Weiß Kreuz often wore.

"Stop being a baby Fuku-chan. It was of good intention okay? I don't want you to choke. Who's going to replace you as my accomplice in our plan? Stupid." He folded his arms over his chest and looked at his teammate. 

"Yesh mom. I won't do it again *mom* " Fukuda grumbled. //_Kami-sama__, I hate being called Fuku-chan!!! IhateitIhateitIhateit! //_

"Say that again and you wish you were never born". Smirking, Koshino *finally* took a sip of his soda.

   Sweatdropping, Fukuda just continued to eat his onigiri when a question interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Koshino, when are we going to execute the next phase of our plan? I want this to end as soon as possible". _//That means I want to be with my Jin-Jin!! I love you thy Jin-Jin!!!//_

"Patience my dear Fuku-chan. Patience. The bait, which is my Sendoh [ Madiha: Yes..Hiro-kun's Sendoh! ^^] will continue to believe that I am head over heals for you. When the time comes, we'll tell him that we are engaged to be married and we'll see his devastated reaction. Then, I'll choose an appropriate moment to spur out the truth. He'll probably be mad towards me at first, but I'm sure he'll get over it and before you know it, me and Sendoh are officially together. Simple as ABC isn't it? I'm doing all this just to torture my beloved ne?"

  Chuckling to himself, Koshino felt confident. He truly believed that his plan to get back at Sendoh for fooling him about the anonymous love letters will succeed.

 Just about when Fukuda wanted to tell Koshino not to be so over-confident in his plans, the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch break. Grabbing their things, both proceeded to their next class without ending the conversation.

 Unknown to the both of them, a certain Un-Be-Ri-Va-Bu-Ru-uttering 16-year old was sitting behind them, eavesdropping on their private correspondence.

_  Now…moving on to our beloved Spiky-haired Ryonan player... where could he be?_

_ //Okay, the coast is clear! Time to leave the janitor's closet!//_

  Hiding inside a very stuffy closet was the heartthrob Sendoh Akira himself. And why was the school's favourite basketball player hiding in a place like that? All because of one single zit that decided to pop out on his nose. And to make things worse, the anti-zit cream didn't inflate the horrible thing but it mutated the growth to make the zit even larger than before.

_//Damn! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that wretched cream! Zits gone in two minutes my ass!//_

 Trying to elude a big number of people is a tough job. Especially when you have a hoard of girls chanting one's name whenever they saw a glimpse of you. 

_/ I'm gay dammit! Leave me in peace!.....*sigh*…/And I even broke my word to Hiro-kun to help him with his Biology Project. He'll hate me and he'll be Fukutori's forever!//_

 Sighing softly, he made his way down the empty hallways, pondering if he would attend Economics class. Suddenly, he saw Hikoichi Aida approaching his way. [Madiha: Attack of the Hikoichis'! *gasp*]

_//Damn Hikoichi! Aren't you supposed to be in class right now??!? Quick! Hide!//_

 Using the skills he developed during  basketball, Sendoh tried to elude the younger lad and make his way back to the janitor's closet. But the attempt failed as Hikoichi spotted him right away.

"Sendoh-san! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh hi there Hikoichi. Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Facing towards the other end of the hallway, Sendoh was determined not to show his face.

"Umm…you're supposed to be in class too Sendoh-san! Anou…Sendoh-san, are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I be?" _//Lame one Akira! Lame!//_

"Then….why aren't you facing me? Are you mad at me or something?"

   Turning around , Sendoh showed his face.  He imagined that Hikoichi would burst out laughing when he saw the zit. But, to his surprise, Hikoichi acted like he didn't notice the zit.

"Hey Sendoh-san! I saw Fukuda-san and Koshino-san during the break. Why weren't you with them?"

 At the mention of both the names, Sendoh's face showed sadness that was never before seen by any Ryonan High student.  Seeing his captain and upperclassman in sorrow, Hikoichi instantly made up his mind to tell his captain about the conversation between Fukuda and Koshino.

"Suman Sendoh-san.Are you sad because Fukuda-san and Koshino-san are together?" he asked.

  Sendoh was surprised at Hikoichi's knowledge of the affair but he merely nodded. Smiling, Hikoichi took a deep breath and look directly at his senior.

"Sendoh-san, I have something to tell you"

_To be continued.._

[1] - Soai is actually a name of a University in Japan.

[2] -  Onigiri –  Japanese Rice Cakes

[3] – Oi Boya is a term I loooooove to use towards a certain friend of mine ^_^

**okay**..so**** I made this chapter longer than the previous to compensate on the late update ne? I hope that you all are satisfied with this chapter ^_^****


	8. FF

**Aishiteru**

Chapter 8: F.F 

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Slam Dunk, Koshino would have played a bigger role and he would have more screen time in the anime. But unfortunately I don't. -_-"

**Notes**: Apologies for taking so long to update this. I've been pretty busy with basically everything. *sweatdrop* Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

    This chapter is dedicated to members of Kooky, Delusional Lady, and Koyasu [Not forgetting lil William too! ^^]

"…." Indicate conversations

//…// Indicate inner monologues

            "So that's about everything I know Sendoh-san." Hikoichi Aida exclaimed as he sat down on the wooden bench, beside his senior and captain. He had revealed the details of the conversation between his to other seniors without missing anything out, even to the point of informing Sendoh what his two teammates ate for lunch. That was Hikoichi: precise, significant, and very informative.

            Staring out into space, Sendoh didn't know what to think. All his thoughts are jumbled up together in a confusing knot. Minutes slowly passed by without him saying anything. Hikochi on the other hand, was starting feel worried towards the spiky-haired lad, wondering if telling Sendoh was the right thing to do.

            As if sensing the other's distress, Sendoh looked at Hikoichi with a wide smile on his face.

"Don't worry about a thing Hikoichi. You've made the right decision of informing me of what Hiro-kun and Fukuda have in store for the near future. It's pretty funny come to think of it". Chuckling, he stood up and stretched his arms. A plan was forming inside his head.

"Funny?"

"Yeap. Very funny….  And silly too. It's just like a wild goose chase if you ask me. I think it's about time me and Hiro-kun end this once and for all don't you think? " A mischievous smile made it's way to his handsome face.  Just by seeing that smile, Hikoichi knew straight away that his captain was up to something. There was also this strange twinkle in Sendoh's eyes that Hikoichi has not seen for quite a while.

"So Sendoh-san, what do you have in mind for Koshino-san?".

"Oh nothing special…but I do need your help"

***Meanwhile***

 "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not"

            Sitting on the steps of his house, Fukuda was trying to find out if the object of his affections will return his love or not …….by pulling out petals of Daisies. His feelings for the Kainan Shooting Guard was growing larger and larger with each second that ticked away, making Fukuda's heart feeling like it's about to burst anytime in the near future. Thinking about Jin triggered memories of the past as he remembered….

//Flashback//

"You can do it Fukky! Go Fukky! Go!" ten year-old Jin Soichiro cried out supportively to his best friend who was participating in 50 meterx1 race that was organized by the school teachers for the school's annual sports day. Huffing and puffing his way to the finish line, Fukky was confident that he would win. 

//Just a few meters to go!// he said to himself as he was leading the race by  three body lengths. As he was running, he turned to his left to catch a glimpse of Jin-Jin and smiled at the other boy. That was when he tripped over a stone and fell down, flat on his stomach, leaving another runner to pass him by and clinch first place.

"Fukky!" Running as fast as his thin legs could carry him, Jin-Jin went to his best friend's side, a look of concern on his angelic face.

"Are you alright? Fukky?"

"Ooooooowwwww…" Fukky moaned, his voice laced with pain. Soon, both of Fukky's parents and some teachers gathered around, trying to give the injured boy some medical attention. Luckily, his injuries weren't serious, no broken bones or sprained muscles, just a nasty looking graze on his left knee.

            Before you know it, Fukky was up and about, enjoying ice cream with Jin-Jin. They ate in complete silence, each savouring the taste of their favourite ice cream flavour, Fukky with chocolate fudge, while Jin-Jin mint. 

"Idiot" Jin-Jin exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Eh?" 

"You heard me. You should have paid more attention na Fukky? You could have won the race if you weren't so busy smiling at the crowd AND you WOULD have avoided getting that graze if you would just be a little more aware of what's on the ground." Jin-Jin exclaimed.

"But Jin-Jin" Fukky started. "I was smiling at you as a sign of thanks for all your support"

"You should have thank me after the race was OVER" Jin-Jin replied.

"But….I was over excited?"

"Yea right" snickering, Jin-Jin took another lick of his mint-flavoured ice cream.

"And come on Jin-Jin. Even if I did pay attention, I couldn't have avoided that wretched stone. The thing was huge I tell ya"

"You're exaggerating" the other boy butted Fukky's claim. "It wasn't even a pebble. Even a toddler couldn't have fallen over such a small thing."

"That's not true Jin-Jin"

"It is"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is times infinity plus one!" the thinner boy exclaimed, grinning wildly as a sign of victory over their little spat. Knowing that he lost the battle of words, Fukky's eyes started to water. Rapidly, the tears made its way down his face.

" Jin-Jin…you kno-know that I can't win if you u-used the infinity thingy. E-Even though that I'm right" he stuttered, sobs racked his body. Sighly softly, Jin-Jin put hand on his friend's shoulder and tried his best to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Fukky. Don't cry na? Please? I'm really sorry for using the infinity thingy okay? I promise to never ever use the infinity thingy against you ever again." He stated, hoping that this will compose Fukky.

"Yakusoku?"

"Yakusoku! Zutto!"

….and the memory faded away…..leaving Fukuda alone to ponder on things to come.

***Later***

   " Now how do I do this again?" Koshino Hiroaki inquired himself, flipping through a thick book that looks to be a manual of some sort. He was actually sitting in front of the computer, trying furiously to solve the mysteries of HTML. He was handed the responsibility of creating Ryonan High's Basketball club website about a month ago and he still couldn't make anything. And who said that HTML was easy?

            As he was figuring out how to upload graphics onto his web host, a message popped up at the far lower-corner of his monitor than indicated there was a new e-mail waiting for him. Clicking on the message, a window opened and he began to read the mail.

_To: k_hiro@basketball-junkie.com_

_From: sensen@basketball-junkie.com_

_Date: 21st July 2003 at 5.30 PM_

_Subject: Sayonara.._

_Dearest Hiro-kun,_

_                  I just wanted to say how much I love you. Although you're with Fukuda now, I want you to know that I'll always love you my Hiro-kun. Thank you for always being there for me through thick and thin. If I were to die today, would you treasure the memory of the times we had together, or would those precious moments be forgotten in the midst of love that you have for another. I cannot bear to see the day you could not recall the epoch of our bond. That is why I've decided to leave this world for I have no other reason to live other than to share my lifetime with you my love. This is my final farewell. _

_                   Remember me always…._

_                                                Sendoh Akira._

            Koshino couldn't believe what he was reading. Sendoh took all of this seriously? But it was only a joke! 

//This can't be happening! No! It can't!// Not caring about anything else, Koshino dashed out of his room and ran as fast as his legs could carry to the direction of Sendoh's residence, his heart thumping wildly.

//Please don't let anything happen to Sendoh. Please God!// he exclaimed inside his heart, offering a small prayer to God to keep his true love safe from any harm that the latter will inflict on himself.

            The five minute journey from his house to Sendoh's house felt like lightyears away as he bumped and shoved everybody that came into his path, determined to get to Sendoh.

             Finally, after what it seems as an eternity, Koshino arrived at Sendoh's house and banged on the door. Nobody answered. That was when he remembered that Sendoh's parents were away for the day. But there was still the spare key that the Sendohs kept for emergencies. They had entrusted Koshino the hiding place of the spare key, but amidst panic and horror, Koshino couldn't think.

//Shit! Where did they put the spare key?! Think Koshino! Think!// Moments later, he figured the exact location and fumbled to put the key into the lock. Once the key was in and turned, he rushed upstairs to Sendoh's room and opened the door.

            There was Sendoh,lying on his bed looking pale and lifeless, his wrists seemed to be slashed and blood could be seen everywhere on the bed covers.

 Koshino screamed.

 To Be Continued….


End file.
